


America

by emeiyonemillion



Series: SICK BEATS YO [14]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Again, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff and Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I apologize in advance, M/M, Texting, Thanksgiving, because what else would i do, but its bad, but theyre british, lads being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion
Summary: John's thot: I take them out and go to the bathroom for 2 minutes and now there gone.grandmother: theyre*america: did u wash your handsJohn's thot: no one asked you, geoJohn's thot: YES I WASHED MY HANDS
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon, George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: SICK BEATS YO [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761418
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	America

**Author's Note:**

> So I just wanna say Happy Thanksgiving to all who celebrate it! And to those who don't happy Thursday! Stay safe, wash your hands like Paul, and practice social distancing! Also I just wanna warn you that this one isn't as good as the others, but I wanted to get something out before Thanksgiving and my brain is still bleh. But thank you for reading! If you have any ideas or requests on what I should write next my head is empty and requests open! Thank you and have a grand day/night/afternoon/whatevertimeitisforyou! -Em <3

8:36 am

-grandmother sent a message to SICK BEATS YO-

grandmother: JESUS FUCK WHAT IS ALL THAT BANGING I'M TRYING TO SLEEP

eggman?: Paul's cooking dinner

grandmother: at 8 in the morning???

grandmother: oh

grandmother: wait

grandmother: it's Turkey day isn't it

eggman?: ding ding ding we have a winner

grandmother: wait why are we celebrating this??

eggman?: cause it's a holiday???

grandmother: we're british??????

eggman?: oh right

grandmother: did u forget

eggman?: all the american flags everywhere are confusing ok

-grandmother changed eggman?'s nickname to big brain-

-big brain changed big brain's nickname to bigman-

grandmother: UM

bigman: fuck I didnt delete it all the way

grandmother: see it's funny bc you're not even that big

bigman: and how tf do you know

grandmother: the walls are thin.

-grandmother changed bigman's nickname to america-

america: ur funny

grandmother: ik

10:02 am

grandmother: please tell me Paul's not playing Taylor Swift

america: oh he's fucking preforming in here. Singing, dancing, i'm pretty sure he threw something to a fan?

grandmother: please tell me youre recording it

america: no

grandmother: dammit

america: i'm streaming it live on instagram

grandmother: LMAO

grandmother: hol up imma join

grandmother: oh this is fucking fantastic

5:25 pm

John's thot: ok who the FUCK took the biscuits. 

John's thot: I take them out and go to the bathroom for 2 minutes and now there gone.

grandmother: theyre*

america: did u wash your hands

John's thot: no one asked you, geo

John's thot: YES I WASHED MY HANDS

John's thot: now who ate the bread.

america: don't look at me look at the carb vacuum

grandmother: ACCORDING TO AMERICA IM INNOCENT UNTIL PROVEN GUILTY

america: guilty

grandmother: FUCK

John's thot: well I hope youre happy cause now you ruined Thanksgiving.

grandmother: i actually am that was some good bread

John's thot: >:(

america: I sentence you to death.

america: wait 

-america changed america's nickname to Texas-

Texas: ok now I sentence you to death

John's thot: wait what

Texas: nvm

grandmother: is this american joke i'm too European to understand

7:25 pm

Texas: turkey masturbater

Ringmaster: no


End file.
